Tainted Love
by Chevy67
Summary: Will Tuner just releast from prison set to start fresh but when an old emeny comes back for revenge for a murder that he did not commite set in high school it a fight just to keep the ones he loves alive Modern Willabeth Au
1. Free Man

London Maxim Prison

Will Tuner was average man he had been set to prison many times in his young life this time would be his last he promised himself that he would stay out of trouble, he'd spent most of teenage years in prison for assault boosting cars and lot of other thing he had a lot friends and enemies his best friend Jack Sparrow was a crazy man but a person you could depend on when things went wrong or bad his up bring hab been hard his father was a drunk and beaten his mother and sister Will had beaten his father ten times before he'd gone to jail he was tall about 6f11 and had muscles ten times bigger than normal muscles he was to be released from prison. Will was looked up from his bed in his cell as one of the guards towards his cell. The guard roughly pulled the cell door open

"Tuner get your shit together and follow me".

Will grabbed his stuff and follow the guard out of cell for the last time they walked down the hall ways past the other prisoners as the walked towards the front desk or office as his release paper were to be sighed .Jack was waiting for Will his best friend had been in jail for five years for protecting his sister from his father just hen a man who looked like Will but was taller had bigger muscles with tattoos ans some scares he barely recursions him.

"Jeez what have they been feeding ya in there".

"there wasn't much to do in there but work up Jack ya got a smoke."

"ya there still in the same place".

"So you and Anamaria still going out". Will said as lit the cigarette.

"Ya we're still going out".

"Does anyone know that I'm out of prison."

"Na no one but me knows your out,Don't forget school Monday its the start of the school year our last year of school anyway"

About a hour later they reached Jacks house ,Jack's younger sister Jessica had a crush on Will, Will got out of Jack's car grabbing his duffel bag from the back seat and walked towards house Jack parents were more like Will's parent than his own parents as they walked though the house .

"Jack is that you" it was jack's mum Emma Will hadn't seen her in five years.

"Ya it's me i got a surprise for you".

"What surprise William your out when did they let you out."

"They let me out today".

"So your staying with us aren't you."

"Well if that's it alright with you and Mr Sparrow to will let me stay."

"It's fine Will your always welcome here did Jack tell you school starts on Monday."

"Yes Jack told me on way here".

Your room is upstairs first door on the right"

"Thanks again for letting me stay"

"Your welcome Will I'll tell you when dinners is ready"

Will walked up the stairs to his room in the room there was a king sized bed, 55cm plasma a Playstaion3 and DVD player the room was huge there also was a cupboard full of DVDs and games with books a couple of guitars with a lot of stuff he'd never an hour later Will was called down for dinner everone was at dinner table when he came down.

"Good to see your out Will"

"It's good to be out have you herd anything of my dad"

"He went to prison four years ago your sister went to a foster family and they adpoted Lily she would be ten now wouldn't she "

"Yeah she would be ten"

"So have you got any plans for after school"

"No i don't really have any plan for after school"

"There a mechanic job at my garage if you want it Will"

"Sure when do I start and do i have to pay you off for the cars and the other stuff"

"No you don't have pay for anything and you don't owe me anything"

"Thanks Mr Sparrow"

"Call me Tegan Will""And you can start tomorrow"

"Yes Sir"

"Jack give your mother a hand with the dishes seeing as it is your turn to help and you three off to bed "

Tegan was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Jack get the door would you"

"I coming keep ya hair"

I'll give you keep your hair on Sparrow" Anamaire said angrily at her boyfriend

"Anamarie this a suprise i though you weren't coming over tonight"

"I just have to talk to jack for a minute"

"What i do now"

"Nothing have you herd from Elizabeth"

"Not since school ended anyway yu remember that friend i told you about "

"Which one"

"The one that was in prison"

"Yea what about him Jack"

"Well he's out of prison he's going to stay here and coming to school with us"

'What is he older than us or the same age "

"The same age"

"Well it's going to be instering when he and James meet"

"Jack i'm not interrupting any thing am I"

"Na your not interrupting anything what did you want anyway"

"To know if you wanted to go that bar near Vip club"

"That bar oh yea i'll go if that alright with the queen here if i go"

"I'll see you two tomorrow "

Later on that night after Anamarie had left and everyone else was asleep Will was the only one who couldn't sleep his first night as a free man.


	2. The First Day

London 2010

The sun was going down as Will and Jack drove the to the Bar just outside of Central London they were taking one of Will cars the 69 Plymouth Roadrunner Hemi ,Jack and Anamaria had gotten into a fight about two of Jack's ex girlfriend who worked at the same bar they were going to Will parked the car he grabbed his leather jacket it was a cold night.

"You coming Jack or you staying in the car all night man" Will said as he lit a cigarette and shut the driver side door of the car "And lock the door I don't want anyone pinching my car"

"Yea I'm coming mother"Jack said as slammed the car door shut and pulled on his jacket.

They walked to the door of the bar the Faithful Bride Will pulled the door open the place smelled of booze drugs smoke and heavy metal band playing in the background

"What can i get you fellows" said one of the bar tenders

"Two Beers" Will said to the bar tender as handed him the money for the beers.

"Oh Fucking great that all i fucking need" Jack said out of nowhere it had been about an hour since he and Will had arrived at the bar

"What wrong Jack" Will asked his best mate.

"That's Joel and James fucking Norringtion the two fucking biggest dicks in the school" Jack said

"So what about them be the two biggest dicks in the school" Will replied

"James is Elizabeth boyfriend and he's been cheating on her the all the time they've been together and Joel used to be my best friend once before fucking two of my ex girlfriends and i ended beating the shite out of him that's before i started going out with Ana " Jack said angrily as he gritted his teeth

"We can go if you want to Jack don't we have to be back for dinner anyway" Will replied

"Nah it fine anyway why did you bring your gutaira" Jack asked

"Because me and the boys are playing tonight" Will said getting up and walking to the door

Will and his band walked out on to the stage

"The first song we're going to play is Hold on Loosely By 38 Special

You see it all around you  
Good lovin' gone bad  
And usually it's too late when you, realize what you had  
And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago,  
Who told me,  
Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling to tightly,  
you're gonna lose control  
Your baby needs someone to believe in  
And a whole lot of space to breathe in

It's so damn easy, when your feelings are such  
To overprotect her, to love her too much  
And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago  
Who told me,  
Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling too tight babe,  
you're gonna loose control  
Your baby needs someone to believe in  
And a whole lot of space to breathe in

Don't let her slip away  
Sentimental fool  
Don't let your heart get in her way  
yeah, yeah, yeah,

You see it all around you  
Good lovin' gone bad  
And usually it's too late when you, realize what you had  
And my mind goes back to a girl I left some years ago,  
Who told me,  
Just Hold On Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling to tightly,  
you're gonna lose control  
Your baby needs someone to believe in  
And a whole lot of space to breathe in

So Hold On Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling too tight babe,  
you're gonna lose it  
You're gonna - lose control  
yeah, yeah, yeah Just Hold On Loosely but don't let go  
If you cling too tight babe,  
you're gonna loose control

Hold on Loosely, but don't let go  
If you cling too tight babe,  
you're gonna loose control  
yeah, yeah, yeah

As the song ended the people in the bar were up their feet claping and wisling

"The next song is IT My Life By Bon Jovi" Will said to the crowed

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

Chorus:  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, hell, don't back down

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

Chorus:  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

"The Next song is an old favorit it called Never Again by Nickelback"

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
He's time to run when you see him  
Coming licking his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

I hear a scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified, She'll wind up Dead  
In his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again

Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I have  
Seen him this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I have  
Seen him this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I have  
Seen him this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

"This is the fifth last we'll play it's Called How u Remind Me by Nickelback

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me...  
This is how you remind me...  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me...  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you, to say sorry  
I was written on a different story  
This time I'm, mistakin'  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head scream  
Are we having fun yet?  
(yeah yeah yeah no no yeah yeah yeah no no)  
It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with them must have damn near killed you  
And this is how you remind me...  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me...  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you, to say sorry  
I was written on a different story  
This time I'm, mistakin'  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in head scream  
Are we having fun yet?  
(yeah yeah yeah no no yeah yeah yeah no no)  
(yeah yeah yeah no no yeah yeah yeah no no)  
-Instrumental-  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing...  
And this is how you remind me...  
This is how you remind me...  
This is how you remind me...  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me...  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you, to say sorry  
I was written on a different story  
This time I'm, mistakin'  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head scream  
Are we having fun yet?  
(yeah yeah)  
Are we having fun yet?  
(yeah yeah)  
Are we having fun yet?  
(these five words in...)  
Are we having fun yet?  
(these five words in...)

The Fouth last song we're going to play is If Everyone Cared by Nickelback

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen I, I'm alive

[CHORUS]  
If everyone cared and nobody cried,  
If everyone loved and nobody lied,  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,  
We'd see the day, when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen I, I'm alive

[CHORUS (X2)]

And as we lie beneath the stars,  
We realize how small we are,  
If they could love like you and me,  
Imagine what the world could be

[CHORUS (X2)]

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

"The third last song is SomeDay by Nickelback"

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

[Solo]

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

"The secound last song is Livin On a Prayer by Bon Jovi

Once upon a time  
Not so long ago  
Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings hom her pay  
For love - for love

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

Tommy got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

"And the last song is Stop and Stare by One Republic

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see

They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need

What u need, what u need...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see...

As the song finshed it was close to midnight and jack was hammerd so Will packed the stuff up with the band just then the bar owner came towards them .

"Will right I'm Jed Redford i own the bar i was wondering if you wanted to play ever Friday and Saturday night you and your band"

"I'd love to we be playing tomorrow night if you like "

"Sure"

About ten minutes later Will had put jack in the car and driven the five minute drive to Jack's house once he'd parked the car he draged jack up the stair with his gutiar he notice that Tegan had stayed up so he could help put Jack to bed this was the worst he'd seen Jack

"Just go to bed Will he'll have one very big hangover in the morning i'll bet "

"Alright night Tegan"

With that Will went to his room about fifteen minutes later he pasted out he would have a very bad hangover in the morning.

A/N All the song belong to their rightful owners


	3. The first day in hell

The Next Morning Will was the first awake and down stairs it five thirty in the morning noone would be up yet he grabbed his guitiar and started playing Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

Verse 1

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Verse 2

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Verse 3

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Will stoped he though he herd someone coming the stairs it was Emma Jack's mother

"Will your up early you can keep playing don't mind me so what are you going to play"

"ah i'm going to play Better Days by The Goo Goo Dolls"

And you asked me what I want this year  
and I try to make this kind and clear  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
'cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
and designer love and empty things  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

I need some place simple where we could live  
and something only you can give  
and that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
and the one poor child who saved this world  
and there's ten million more who probably could  
if we all just stopped and said a prayer for them

So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

I wish everyone was loved tonight  
and somehow stop this endless fight  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone is forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

'cause tonight's the night the world begins again

'Will that's really good you "

Thanks i can play something eles its called Here You Me and Drugs Or Me By Jimmy Eat World

Hear You Me  
there's no one in town i know  
you gave us someplace to go  
i never said thank you for that  
thought i might get one more chance

what would you think of me now?  
so lucky  
so strong  
so proud  
never said thank you for that  
now i'll never have a chance

if you were with me tonight  
i'd sing to you just one more time  
a song for a heart so big god wouldn't let it live

may angels lead you in  
hear you me my friends  
on sleepless roads the sleepless go  
may angels lead you in

Stay with me  
You're the one that I need  
You make the hardest things  
Seem easy  
Keep my heart  
Somewhere drugs don't go  
Were the sunshine slows  
Always keep me close

If only you could see the stranger next to me  
you promise,  
you promise that you're done  
but I can't tell you from the drugs

Don't let go  
we'll dig a great big hole  
Down an endless hole  
We'll both go  
You're so blind!  
You can't save me this time  
Hope comes from inside  
And I feel so low tonight

If only you could see the stranger next to me  
you promise,  
you promise that you're done  
But I can't tell you from the drugs  
I wish that you could see  
This face in front of me  
You're sorry, you swear it: you're done  
But I can't tell you from the drugs

I need your hands to pull me up  
To pull me up  
Take the wheel out from me  
take me so far

Keep my heart  
somewhere drugs don't go  
Where the sunshine slow  
always keep me close

"That's really good Will"

"Thanks'

Later that night at the bar Will and the Band were getting ready to play Jack ,Anamaira and Jack's family had come to the bar to see Will play just then Will and the rest of the band came out on to the stage.

"The first song we're going to play is For You Only by Trading Yesterday"

Blinding darkness surrounds me  
and I am reaching for you only  
this hopelessness that drowns  
all that I believe  
will be the one thing that I need  
for you only.  
there's a hunger it's slowly growing  
chasing shadows but never knowing  
if all that I have done  
is keeping me from you  
than can the arms of mercy bring the rescue  
to return to you  
but I'm so far  
but I'm so far  
But I'm so far  
so far from home  
so far from home  
keep on running,  
farther, faster  
and keep on searching  
for this haunting has an answer  
and I know you will find me in orbit  
for I am breathing only for this  
for you only  
for you only  
for you  
but I'm so far  
But I'm so far  
but I'm so far  
so far from home  
so far from home, yeah  
I am so far, so far  
so far from home.  
so far from home

"The Next song we're going to play is Shatted by Trading Yesterday"

Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown  
As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long  
This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold  
And *I've* lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
*Without  
Love gone wrong  
Lifeless* words  
Carry on  
But *I* know  
All *I* know  
Is that the ends beginning  
Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced  
All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over  
*There's* a light  
*There's* the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer  
And *I've* lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
*Without  
Love gone wrong  
Lifeless words*  
Carry on  
But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning  
Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced  
All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over  
There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all  
Yesterday I died, *tomorrow's* bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight

"The song we're going to play is When A Boy Becomes a Man by Emerson Drive"

I was only twelve years old  
The day was warm, my heart went cold  
Mama said, your daddy's gone  
Son, you're gonna have to grow up fast  
The two of us is all we have  
I need you to be strong

That's the day a boy became a man  
Every broken road and stepping stone  
Has made me who I am  
I learned to love, I learned to cry  
And even how to say goodbye  
And I'm still trying to understand  
How a boy became a man

She was only seventeen  
The prettiest girl I'd ever seen  
On a blanket underneath the stars  
By the river we got swept away  
In just one night my whole life changed  
We should have never gone that far

That's the day a boy became a man  
Every broken road and stepping stone  
Has made me who I am  
I learned to love, I learned to laugh  
How to give someone all I have  
And I'm still trying to understand  
How a boy became a man

On the day we swore our love  
In front of God and everyone

That's the day a boy became a man  
With an angel walking by my side  
And a baby in my hand  
I learned to laugh, I learned to cry  
And just be thankful for this life  
And I think I finally understand  
How a boy becomes a man

"The Next song is A Good Man by Emerson Drive"

I donâ€™t need a whole lot of money  
But I wouldnâ€™t turn a lottery down  
I just need a little green in my pocket  
So I can buy my buddies a round  
All I want is a place to lay my head with the woman I love lyinâ€™ in my bed  
Kind of understated  
My dreams arenâ€™t that complicatedâ€¦

I wanna be the one  
When all is said and done  
Who lived a good life, loved a good wife, and always helped someone in trouble  
On the day they lay me down  
I want everyone to gather â€˜round  
And say he was a father, brother, neighbour and a friend  
He was a good man!

I used to dream of being a rock star  
And seeinâ€™ the world in style  
Used to dream of havinâ€™ a fast car  
And driving that miracle mile  
But Iâ€™ve heard tales those streets arenâ€™t paved in gold  
Theyâ€™re full of pot holes and empty souls  
Who never learnâ€¦  
Love is something you gotta earn

I wanna be the one  
When all is said and done  
Who lived a good life, loved a good wife, and always helped someone in trouble  
On the day they lay me down  
Want everyone to gather â€˜round  
And say he was a father, brother, neighbour and a friend  
He was a good man!

When Iâ€™m gone, I wanna leave a legacy  
Of love and laughs and honesty behind me  
Behind meâ€¦

I wanna be the one  
When all is said and done  
Who lived a good life, loved a good wife, and always helped someone in trouble  
On the day they lay me down  
Want everyone to gather â€˜round  
And say he was a father, brother, neighbour and a friend  
He was a good manâ€¦

Yaaaaaâ€¦I wanna be a good manâ€¦a father, a brother, a neighbour, and a friend  
I wanna be a good man!

"The Next song is I Still by Backstreet Boys"

Who are you now  
Are you still the same  
Or did you change somehow  
What do you do  
At this very moment when I think of you

And when I'm looking back  
How we were young and stupid  
Do you remember that

No matter how I fight it, can't deny it  
Just can't let you go

I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

Now look at me  
Instead of moving on, I refuse to see  
That I keep coming back  
Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment  
That wasn't meant to last

I've tried to fight it, can't deny it  
You don't even know that

I still need you  
I still care about you  
Though everything's been said and done  
I still feel you like I'm right beside you  
But still no word from you

No, No...  
I wish I could find you  
Just like you found me, then I  
Would never let you go

(need you, care about you)  
Though everything's been said and done, yeah  
I still feel you (I still feel you)  
like I'm right beside you (Like I'm right here beside you)

But still no word from you

"The Third last song is Think Twice by Eve 6"

When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Beathing in lighting  
Tonight's fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You come wasted

When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down

Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

" The secound last song is Heartbeat by Scouting for Girls"

Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight, She's having the time of her life.  
Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you

"The last song is Animal by Nickelback"

I, Iâ€™m driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins  
this train is coming off the track  
Iâ€™ll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right  
ainâ€™t hanging out with me tonight  
Iâ€™m driving past your house  
while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up  
so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom donâ€™t know  
that you were missing  
Sheâ€™d be pissed if she could see  
the parts of you that Iâ€™ve been kissing  
Screaminâ€™

No, weâ€™re never gonna quit  
Ainâ€™t nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like weâ€™re animals  
No, no matter where we go  
â€˜Cause everybody knows  
Weâ€™re just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble weâ€™re in

Youâ€™re beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go  
by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
Itâ€™s hard to steer  
when youâ€™re breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel  
while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her  
not to speak with a full mouth  
â€˜Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
Iâ€™m screaminâ€™

No, weâ€™re never gonna quit  
Ainâ€™t nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like weâ€™re animals  
No, no matter where we go  
â€˜Cause everybody knows  
Weâ€™re just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble weâ€™re in

We were parked out by the tracks  
Weâ€™re sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered â€œwhat was that?â€  
The wind, I think â€˜cause no one else knows  
where we are  
And that was when she started screaminâ€™  
â€œThatâ€™s my dad outside the car!â€  
Oh please, the keys, theyâ€™re not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad  
it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screaminâ€™

No, weâ€™re never gonna quit  
Ainâ€™t nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like weâ€™re animals  
No, no matter where we go  
â€˜Cause everybody knows  
Weâ€™re just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
Weâ€™re just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ainâ€™t nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble weâ€™re in  
Weâ€™re just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in

As the the song ended the band left the stage after about an hour everyone went home it was about nine thirty school started back tomorrow. The Next morning Will was the first up and was dressed and had finshed his breakfast well before Jack had draged himself downstairs he knew this happened every Monday morning.

"Jack get your fucking ass out of bed it's time to leave "

Will didn't bother after waiting for half an hour for lazybones to get out of bed he headed out the door with his bag and key pulling on his leather jacket he poened the driverside to the 69 Plymouth Roadrunner and started the engin just as he was about to leave Jack came running out the door and jumped in the passager side as he pulled away Nickelbacks 's Hero came on the radio.

I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As we all fly ...ooouuhh(#3X)

"Well we might as well test the sound systeam "Will pulled out one of cds and put it in when She Can Get IT by Kevin Rudolf

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah she don't stop  
She working' it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it  
Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
She's making me lose my grip  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can g-g-get it

She knows just what she likes  
No matter what the price  
She got me hurtin' bad, perfect tan, working' out  
Looks like a million cash, well let me fill your glass  
And there was money in the bed

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah she don't stop  
She working' it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it  
Don't quit, the way she that tmoves it  
She's making me lose my grip  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can g-g-get it

She puts in overtime  
And on those slow grinds  
She gets a hustle of lupatans, buckle up  
But I got that attitude  
She got the right moves  
Lets put the working' baby, up and down the avenue

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah she don't stop  
She working' it all about  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it  
Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
She's making me lose my grip  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can g-g-get it

T-t-turn around and cut u in a blink of an eye  
Yeah you know she always get what she wants (HELL YEAH)  
And yeah its so amazing how shes putting me down  
Is this love, is this love, is this love? (huh)

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah she don't stop (Don't stop)  
She working' it all about (All about)  
She moves it around the clock  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it  
Don't quit (don't quit), the way that she moves it (moves it)  
She's making me lose my grip  
And she can get it, she can g-g-get it

_[Chorus:]_  
Yeah she don't stop (Ohhh)  
She working' it all about (Ohhh)  
She moves it around the clock (Ohhhh)  
And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it  
Don't quit (Ohhh),the way she moves it (Ohhh)  
She's making me lose my grip (Ohhhh)  
And she can get it, she can g-g-get it

Yeah she don't stop (Ohhh)  
Just don't stop (Ohhh)  
G-g-g-g-get it

"Put on a diffrent song "

"Shutup my car my music so get use to it " Than In The City by Kevin Rudolf

Every day im a star in the city  
Walk the streets like a wanted man  
All the time got my shine lookin pretty  
Mother Fuckers all know Who I Am  
Every Day Feel The Heat In the City  
Like the barrel of a smoking gun  
Read the signs see the lights thier so pretty  
Your the one now turn me on  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
Every day im alive in the city  
Shes a fire that lives by the sun  
On the street lookin fine lookin pretty  
She sucks the heat off my - gun  
I will eat you alive in the city  
While they pull up in fancy cars  
Drinking whine wasting time you are pretty  
Politiations movie stars  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
City boy life  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
City boy life  
Every day im a star in the city  
Walk the streets like a loaded gun  
All the time got my shine lookin pretty  
Everybody now turn me on  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me  
(Hey) give it all up for me

Then Animal I Have Become BY Three Days Grace

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

"So how long til we get this bloody school Jack"

"It just up ahead take a right "

After they had parked the car were walking towards the school.

A\N All song belong to their rightful owners


	4. I'm not that Guy

Will lent against the wall lighting a cigarette he watched the students at the high school pass him by the day had by very quickly first up he had from then math after that English he had three free periods before auto shop. he watched them there always classes in high school there was jocks loner and allot of others he snorted mental Joel Norringtion had herd him snort.

"What your problem asshole "Joel said with a cocky smirk but the smirk disapeared when he saw how tall Will was.

"nothing what your problem Norrtingtion not getting any pussy lately" Will said smirking he saw that Joel was beyond pissed now he cliched he fist Will knew Joel was going to punch him in a spilt second Joel fist was about to collide with Will's jaw but missed Will threw the next punch it hit Joel in the nose he herd a crack Joel staggered back at the force of the punch he herd a crack he knew that his nose was broken Joel threw a another punch it hit Will in the jaw,Will didn't feel the punch to his jaw he threw a heavy punch to Joel's jaw it didn't crack.

Elizabeth and her friends saw Joel fighting again she rolled her eyes he and James were always fighting it was protecting their honor as they called she looked at the guy he was fight he was twice as tall and built like a tank there was not a mark on him but Joel had one black eye a broken nose and split lip she had to amity that he was hot and quite handsome she couldn't be falling for a complete stranger she watched as James and corneas came toward the pair Tucker pulled Joel away from Will, Joel garled at Will .

"You want to finsh this now Norringtion and the holy school see you get you ass kicked by an ex crimnal" Will said smirking

"Joel cool it I'll handle this i don't know what the fuck your problem is what did my bother do to you" James asked Will

"Nothing but double crossing my best friend" Will said walking away he walked past Elizabeth he though to himself Why do you wast your time with him you deserve better Jack and Anamaire had seen the fight Joel had threw the first it had been self defence he walked to auto shop there were a couple of boys in his group it was his two bothers Jake and Ben and there were three other boys Juline ,Alex and Colin .

"Alright people welcome back to auto shop you will be spilt into groups of course you will already know which and who you are with for the year "their teacher Mr Johnson said

"So how much do you know about cars"Alex asked Will who had popped the hood of a 85 BMW checking over the engine

"Porble allot more than that asshole Norringtion"Will said not looking up from the engine.

"Which one of them you kick "Alex said smirking he hated the Norringtion bothers the were the biggest manwhores in the school.

"Joel was the one i beat the shite out of "Will said looking up from the engine .

" So there rumers going around that you just got out of prison what you do"Alex asked

"Yea i got out of prison three days ago and what did was a lot of carzy shit"Will said grabing the parts and tools he needed and rolled under the car .

"Your not related to Jake and Ben Turner are " Colin asked from looking over the engine one more time.

"Yea I'm related to them i am their older bother"Will said from under the car.

After auto shop class had finished and the boys had cleaned up .

"I'll see you guys tomorrow i got to give Jack a lift I'll catch up with you later" Will said walking to his car and waiting for Jack after about of waiting he wondered what was taken Jack so long he sighed I'll give him another five minutes he though to himself.

"Waiting for Sparrow".Said a voice behind him Will turned around to see Elizabeth Swann she Was Alex,Juline and Colin's sister.

"I thought you'd be with that prat of boyfriend of yours".Will said harshly.

"You don't even know me Turner just because your a friend of my bothers doesn't mean i have to like you your just an asshole as ever other guy" Elizabeth said angrily

Will stood up and walked over to her.

"Really I'm just another asshole like most guys once again you are wrong I'm nothing like them "Will said he would never hit a women.

"Well that what it looks like to me Turner" Elizabeth said

"Really and i suppose that Norringtions a better man tell me why do you go out with him even though he is always cheating on you" Will said challenging her.

"I don't know why i'm still going out with him"Elizabeth said breaking down and crying on Will's shoulder he looked past her to see Jack and Ana watching them.

"I didn't mean to make you cry i just don't understand why someone like you would date that asshole" Will said softly.

Elizabeth pulled away from Will to see Ana and Jack walking towards to them.

"I see you two are at eachother thoarts already" Ana said laughing a little"Come Liz I'll give you alife home seeing asshole has already left I'll see you two tomorrow.

Will and Jack watched as the two girls walked away to Ana's turned to Will.

"What was that all about" Jack asked as he got into the Will's car.

"Nothing Jack" Will said starting the car Jack decided to let it go.

No Doubt's Don't Speak came on the radio

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

Then Three Day Grace Never Too Late came on the radio

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't bleed us again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

They pulled up outside Teagan's garage.


	5. Almost Lovers

London Sparrow's garage 2010

Jack walked into his fathers garage he was nearly blowen out of the place by the volomw of the music bloody Will always playing his shit music he said to himself DOPE's I Am was blasting out of the sterio in the garage .

Sometimes you don't understand  
Sometimes I am what I am  
Sometimes I just can't be  
Everything you hoped I'd be  
And sometimes I wish that you could see

I'm not like you  
I'm not like them  
I won't pretend  
Cause  
I am what I am  
I am what I am  
And all I am

Sometimes I wish that we  
Could agree to disagree  
Sometimes I wish that you could see what I see  
This is who I am  
I've always been  
And I don't think you'll ever understand

I'm not like you  
I'm not like them  
I won't pretend  
Cause  
I am what I am  
I am what I am  
I am what I am  
I am what I am  
And what I am

Fuck you  
I am what I am  
Fuck you  
I am what I am  
Fuck you  
I am what I am  
Fuck you  
I am

You don't understand  
I am what I am  
And I don't think you'll ever understand

I'm not like you  
I'm not like them  
I won't pretend  
Cause  
I am what I am  
I am what I am  
I am what I am  
I am what I am  
And what I am

Fuck you  
I am what I am  
Fuck you  
I am what I am  
Fuck you  
I am what I am  
Fuck you  
I am.

"Oi Turner" Jack shouted above the music catching Will's attention.

"What the fuck do you want Jack" Will said rolling out from under a busted Mericades

"Are you coming with me and Ana to that party tonight "Jack said to Will as he stood up

"Yea of course I'm coming is Elizabeth coming to party"Will said Jack smirked Will and Elizabeth were close friends Elizabeth had broken up with Norringtion on Tuesday her and Will were becoming closer by the day.

"Alright i just shunt up the garage after they had closed up the garage they hopped into their cars and headed back to Jack's place after dinner Will was the first to down the stair dressed in pair in faded jeans with a black wife beater his hair was pulled back.

"Jack hurrie the fuck up we're going to be late and i know that Ana's going to kick your ass anyway" Will shouted from the bottom of the stairs he herd the sound of a car pulling up outside turning away from the stair going to answer the door at door was Jake,Ben,Alex,Juline and Colin.

"Hey man is Jack ready yet because Ana's going to kick his ass " Alex said

"Yes he's ready"Jack said coming down the stairs.

They all got into their cars Will and Jack had gone pick Ana and With You by Enrique Iglesias came on blared thought the speakers.

Monday night and I feel so low  
Count the hours they go so slow  
I know the sound of your voice  
Can save my soul

City lights, streets of gold  
Look out my window to the world below  
Moves so fast and it feels so cold  
And I'm all alone

Don't let me die  
I'm losing my mind  
Baby just give me a sign

And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you

I can't sleep I'm up all night  
Through these tears I try to smile  
I know the touch of your hand  
Can save my life

Don't let me down  
Come to me now  
I got to be with you some how

And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you

Don't let me down  
Come to me now

I got to be with you somehow  
And now that you're gone  
Who am I with-out you now  
I can't go on  
I just wanna be with you

And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you

Just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you

Just wanna be with you  
Just wanna be with you

Just wanna be with you  
Just wanna be with you

Can You Hear Me by Enrique Iglesias came thought the speakers.

Can you hear me?

I'm numb but I can still feel you  
Sometimes I?m blind but I see you  
You?re here but so far away

The times when you are not missing  
You make me feel like I?m spinning  
Sometimes you get what you gave

I?m on a course of collision  
I?m not about to give in  
Can?t explain my position  
Or the condition I?m in

Where I am there?s no limit  
No walls, no ceiling  
No intermission  
So let the party begin

Hey, hey, all the way!  
DJ let it play!  
Hey, hey, can you hear me?  
Oh oh oh!

Hey, hey, all the way!  
DJ let it play!  
Hey, hey, can you hear me?  
Oh oh oh!

Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me? Oh oh oh!

Though you may not share my vision  
I gotta make a decision  
Do I go? Do I stay?

You?ve gotten into my system  
You're in control of my mental  
I'm in a euphoric state, yeah!

I?m on a course of collision  
I?m not about to give in  
Can?t explain my position  
Or the condition I?m in

Where I am there?s no limit  
No walls, no ceiling  
No intermission  
So let the party begin

Hey, hey, all the way!  
DJ let it play!  
Hey, hey, can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

Hey, hey, all the way!  
DJ let it play!  
Hey, hey, can you hear me?  
Oh oh oh!

Oh oh, oh oh, oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh

Can you hear me?  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Can you hear me?  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Can you hear me?  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Can you hear me?  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Can you hear me?

Hey, hey, all the way!  
DJ let it play!  
Hey, hey, can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

Hey, hey, all the way!  
DJ let it play!  
Hey, hey, can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

Hey, hey, all the way!  
DJ let it play!  
Hey, hey, can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

Hey, hey, all the way!  
DJ let it play!  
Hey, hey, can you hear me?

(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Hey, hey, all the way!  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
DJ let it play!  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Hey, hey, can you hear me?  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?  
(Hey, hey, all the way!)  
Can you hear me?  
(DJ let it play!)  
Can you hear me?  
(Hey, hey, can you hear me?)  
Can you hear me?  
(Can you hear me?)

Uh uh, Enrique, Enrique  
Did it again, did it again  
Mr. Morales, yeah yeah yeah

Will pulled up outside Elizabeth's house he walked up to the front door knocking on the door Elizabeth opened the door.

"You ready togo." Will asked her walking to his car opening the passager side door of the Roadrunner

"Yea come on or we're going to be late"Elizabeth said

They arrived at the party here we go.


	6. No Regrets

London 2010

Will woke with a jolt he looked over to the other side of the bed he saw Elizabeth lying next to him.

_Flashback _

_The party last night it had been an hour since they had arrived the girls had been all over Will he had pushed them away because there was only one girl he wanted he walked outside to get some air he reached into his back pocket for a cigarette he lit a it taken a long drag he looked over to see Elizabeth's sister Isabella walking towards him oh great that all he needed the other were off somewere ._

_"Hey your Will right"She said with a sick looking smirk that made him want to throw up at the sight of her _

_"Fuck off and leave me alone"Will said leave her and walking back inside to go look for Elizabeth._

_"Wow some looks like they got rejected " Jack said laughing at the sight of Isabella Swann passing with the look she was beyond pissed._

_"Hey Jack have you seen Will" Elizabeth asked she hadn't seen him since they had arrived at the party about an hour ago._

_"Na I anti seen him at all tonight why " Jack asked something was up he though he knew by the end of the night Will and her would be together or something a long those lines _

_"It's nothing I'm just worried because i haven't seen him since we got here and my whore of a sister is here you know what she's like with guys "Elizabeth said to Jack_

_"Yea I know what she's like " Jack said with sadness in his voice._

_"Hey Jack what wrong did you and Ana get in a fight "Elizabeth asked her friend_

_" Yea we got-in a fight" Jack said taken a swing from his beer_

_"About what Jack"Elizabeth said_

_" She said that she doesn't want me anymore and she loves someone else "Jack said_

_"I'm sorry Jack i though you two were happy" Elizabeth said hugging her friend _

_"It's not your fault but what about you and Will you two seem pretty close and i know for a fact that he likes you and i think that u like him as well " Jack said smirking at the thought_

_"Yes I like him but don't tell him or i will kill you"Elizabeth said to her friend ._

_"I think this party is going to be a very inserting party" he though to himself_

_Meanwhile somewhere else._

_"Hey Will" said a voice behind him Will turned to see Joel Norringtion walking toward him._

_"What do you want Norringtion" Will said harshly_

_"Look I'm sorry about Monday so can we just be friends" Joel said putting his hand out._

_"Yea sure um have you seen Elizabeth" Will asked after shacking Joel's hand _

_"I saw her with Sparrow" Joel said to his new friend_

_"Thanks man I'll see later " Will said walking to were jack was standing with Elizabeth dame she was beautiful he though to himself._

_"Well Turner you've got some nerve coming here you steal my girlfriend and turn my bother against me " said the sicken voice of James Norringtion_

_"I didn't steal her she realised what an asshole you are and as for Joel i just help him get his head out of your ass."Will said angrily he was really pissed off._

_"Oh really that's not how i see it you just say a few nice things to her to get into her pant" James said smirking the next thing he knew Will had thrown a punch it landed hard on the nose his nose started bleeding pretty bad people were shouting fight Will had James pinned to the ground throwing more punches until Jack and Alex pulled him off James._

_"Cool it Will" Jack said then turning to Alex and Jake " Get him out of here before he cause more trouble" _

_"I didn't ask for you to help Jack "Will said pushing past his friend_

_"What did he say to you that got to you so bad that you beat the shit out of him" Jack said _

_"He said that i was trying to steal Elizabeth and get into her pant but I'd never treat her like that i love her more than my own life" Will said wiping the sweat from his forehead _

_They both turned to see Elizabeth and very amused Isabella walking toward them Will knew that Elizabeth would slap him for being an jackass but instead she looked concernd that he might of gotten badly hurt he was fine Norringtion was the one who got hurt he had a broken nose two black eyes a few broken ribs._

_"What happened' Elizabeth asked Jack_

_"Oh nothing really just that Norringtion said some very insulting that he ended up getting hos pretty face bashed the shit out of " Jack said smirking at the last part _

_"What did he say to you Will"Elizabeth said to man she had fallen in love with god she loved this man_

_"He said i was trying to get into your pants and i lost it"Will said hoping that she wasn't angry with him_

_"What that fucking asshole has some nerve " Elizabeth said she was pissed not at him but James_

_"Come on you want to get out here I'll see you lot tomorrow" Will said grabbing his jacket_

_"Yea alright"Elizabeth said following him to his car_

_A cuple hours later they had driven around a it Will had told her about his life before prison and during prison she felt sorry for him but she fell more in love with him it was nearly midnight when he brough the car to a stop outside a house._

_"Why did we stop"Elizabeth asked turning to look at him._

_"After all the shit that gone on in my life i have a real family and i just feel like i'm missing something i just don't know what it is" Will looking over at her_

_"What do you think it is that your missing in your life"Elizabeth said secretly hoping that he would kiss her_

_"I think i know what is " Will said before leaning over and kissed her,Elizabeth was far from shocked she had barly know him a week and she loved she kissed him back Will was shocked that she was kissing him back he pulled away a couple of seconds later ._

_"I'm sorry i shouldn't of done that " Will said half mumbling_

_"Shut up "Elizabeth said before crushing her lips back on to his they spent the next twenty minutes kissing heavily until his phone rang it was Jack way to ruin the moment he wanted to kill him_

_"What the Fuck do you want Sparrow" Will nearly yelling down the phone at his friend_

_"Sorry I hope i wasn't interrupting anything it just that Alex and the other are worried about Elizabeth she's with you right" Jack said_

_"Yea she's with me and she is fine"Will said before hanging up before Jack could say another word _

_"What did he want " Elizabeth looked over at him_

_"Nothing" Will said starting the car and pulling away from the curb._

_End of Flashback._

Will looked down at her god how could he fall for a women so fast he didn't know.

Enrique Iglesias's Hero slipped though the speaker of the stereo

(Whispered) Let me be your hero

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

(Chorus)  
I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

Chorus

I just want to hold you (2x)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

Chorus (2x)

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero


	7. Past returns part 1

A/N Fallen Empire is not a real bad its actual the name of their band .

London 2010

It had been two week since Will and Elizabeth had gotten together they were both happy for the first time in his Will though that he was doing something wright for a change no one at school knew that they were together she made him believe there was still love in the world she believed in him and made him the man she knew he was capable of being in her eyes,"Fucking peace of shit "Will said kicking the old Morris it let out an eye perching groan he sighed in frustration running a hand though his long hair then the garage phone rang pointing his beer down Will walked into the office and answerd the phone

"Sparrow Garage Will speaking"

"Will its your parole officer"

"Do I need to come in "

"No I'm just reminding that you have an appointment next Monday at 10 a clock"

"That might be a problem"

"Whys that "

"I've got school i can always get a note from the Sparrows and give it to the school telling them why I'll be late"

"Alright I'll see you next Monday"

After hanging up Will walked out of the office and going back to fix that Morris that had been giving him trouble the past three days it had been threre about ten minute later his phone rang who the hell would ring a person it this time in the morning.

"Hey i didn't wake did i" said the voice on the other end

"Na you didn't wake me I'm at the garage anyway trying to fix that bloody Morris"Will said

"Your still trying to fix that bloody car you losing your car skill already"Elizabeth said laughing

"Yes I'm still trying to fix that bloody thing and no I'm not losing my car skills" Will said

"So beside trying to fix that peace of crap why are at the garage now its three a clock in the morning don't you every sleep"Elizabeth said

"Yes i do sleep and i couldn't sleep"Will said

"I'll talk to you later"Elizabeth said before hanging up

Later that morning Swann Household

"Alex "said Ellen Swann

"Yea mom"Alex said

" Tell your sister that breakfast is ready"Ellen said to her eldest son

"Alright"

Later that night Jack and Will had gone to the Faithful Bride for the night

"Please welcome to the stage Fallen Empiare "

"The first song we're going to play is Cigarettes"

Cigarettes, cigarettes and cheap champagne  
Watching movies in the dark but really listening to the rain  
Jealousy, two years of tainted history  
Swallowed whole can dig a hole deeper then any cemetery

Can't wear you out cause your solid gold

Cigarettes, old regrets they can't compete  
With where we are now counting stars and all the cars out on the street  
Don't understand, can't understand just what you see  
A pioneer, a vagabond or just a case of charity

If i could just shut up, we could get down  
Pretend we're the only ones alive in this town  
If i could only laugh, if i could only breathe  
If i could only change one thing

Cigarettes, cigarettes and cheap champagne  
Watching movies in the dark but really listening to the rain  
Don't understand, can't understand why you believe  
That piles of bills won't break your will until the day you set me free

If i could only change one thing  
I wouldn't have held you from holding me

You belong to me  
You're safe right here, you're safe right here  
You belong to me  
Save your breath, we're the only guarantee

If i could just shut up, we could get down  
Pretend we're the only ones alive in this town  
If i could make you laugh, if i could make you scream  
I shouldn't have held you from holding me

If i could only change one thing

"The next song is Is this the End"

The rage in my eyes  
Could have compared to the eye of a sun  
Then rain  
Took it's course through the hands of the Son

Repent for all time  
The world is at war leaving all fault behind

So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?

The stains in the sky  
Are there to remind us of man and his fight  
When two worlds collide  
One steals the life like a theif in the night  
So look to the sky  
He hold the keys for your life and mine

So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?

Well as though we rise  
As the day breaks the dawn  
And as the moon hides the sun  
Oh, the sun

No more sorrow  
All those crying days are gone  
No more sorrow, now it's gone  
Now it's gone  
Now it's gone

So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?  
So Is this the end for us my friend?

"The next song is your guardian angle

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever

"The next song is Heart Without A Home "

Girl I love to watch you  
You're like candy to my eyes  
Like a movie that you've seen  
But you gotta watch just one more time  
But that smile you're wearing  
It's a beautiful disguise  
It's just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside  
And you seem so lonely

But you don't have to anymore..

_[CHORUS]_  
If you're a heart without a home  
Rebel without a cause  
If you feel as though  
You're always stranded on the shore  
Like a thief in the night  
Let me steal your heart away  
Baby if for reasons, what you're looking for  
I'll be yours

I'll be yours

I'll be a new sensation  
One you never had before  
I got a feeling if I gave you some  
You'd probably want some more  
Did you know that Baby  
You're the bluebird in my sky  
I only wanna make you happy cause  
I love to see you fly

And if you feel lonely  
You don't have to anymore

_[Chorus]_

I'll be yours, I'll be yours

I'll be the raft in the tide  
I'll be yours  
I'll be the truth in the light  
And what's more  
When no one opens the door  
I'll be the hope that you're looking for

_[Chorus]_

I'll be yours...

After finshing up the boys were siting at the bar downing shots.

"Oi Will whose that"Said Chad

"Whose what"Will said turning to look at what Chad had talking about

"That girl"Chad pointed to"She been watching yu all nigh if i was yu i get in there mate"

"Idoit thats my girlfriend Elizabeth you halfwit"Will said hitting his friend the up side of the head

"What since when did yu have a girl Will"Jesse said piping in.

"For the last two week asshole "Will said smirking as he drowned another shot

"Does Jack know i mean you hadn't had a girlfriend in all the time we've know you"Tyson said

"No and his not going to know for not yet anyway i got to go guys I'll see you tomorrow"Will said grabing his jacket and throwing his money on the bar

Will couldn't care less what people though of him and Elizabeth he was an excrim fresh out of prison she was daddys girl she deserved so much more that he could give her .Will walked the short distance between them sweeping her into his arms not no that really what he did but what he did was give her a passionet kiss he herd the boys whistle behind them they hadn't talk about sex its not like he wanted to rush into it would happen when the time was right.

"What yu doing here at this hour and your father will have fit"Will said

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him and aren't i aloud to see you after dark"Elizabeth said

"You've got appoint there no that i mind"Will said giving her that smirk that made her knees go weak just at the sight

"Aren't you going to introduce to your friends"Elizabeth said

"No Later i got to get home before Teagan decide to ground me until I'm 110 years old "Will said laughing a bit

They walked out of the bar ,Will looked to see a man he wanted to be dead.


	8. Past returns past 2

Will stared at the man that had killed his mother.,Bill looked at his son he was about 6ft11 and had some girl with him it wasn't some piece of meat.

"Its been awhile Will"Bill said

"That all u got say after you murdered my mother and turned my life into a living hell and all you can say its been a while"Will said angrily

"Will"said a voice behind them Will turned to Jack silently telling him to get Elizabeth out of here

"Come on Liz I'll take yu home I'll see you later Will"Jack said,Elizabeth looked at her boyfriend and the man that Will was ready to kill she hadn't seen him this anger before she knew he didn't want her to see what was about happen.

About five minute after they had left Will and Bill were still starring each other in pyiscal strength Bill was no match for his son who was much fitter and allot stronger than him there was a group of five of Will's friends behind Will ready to back him up at anytime he needed it.

"Why did you come back?"Will said

"I'm your father "Bill said trying to convince his son he had changed

"Your no father of mine "Will said clenching his fists remembering his mother screams every night his father got drunk

"I've changed i haven't drunk on drop of liquor for four and a half years "Bill said

"is that suppose to make me feel sorry you"Will said nearly at the end of his fuse

"No but I'm sorry i was a crap father and never there for you when you needed me "Bill said he knew his son was really anger with him for what he did to Charlotte

"That still doesn't cut it that all you've got to say to me after you murdered my mother and sending me to prison for five years"Will said

"What do you want me to say other then I'm sorry "Bill said

"That don't mean a thing just when my life final starts to make sense you have to bloody ruin it again"Will said

"You want know something my life hasn't been easy ever the last four years"Bill said

"Oh bo bloody ho what you want me to get the fucking violin out and start to play it for caring"Will said

"When did you turn in to as such a fucking asshole"Bill said

"I don't know let me think when i got sent to prison for five years by my own fucking father"Will said

"When are going to start like a man and just forget about the past"Bill said

"I'm more of a fucking man then you would ever be and at least i didn't kill my own wife because i can't control my fuckin tememper"Will said

"Don't you ever fuckin tell me how much of a man i fuckin am"Bill said

"Really form what I'm fucking hearing it don't sound like it"Will said

"You know what have a good fuckin life see if i care when you fuck your life like i did and don't ever bother coming to me for help or anything for that matter Bill said

"Then why did you fucking bother coming to look for me any way "Will said

"Because your my son and thought that you could at-least forgive me for that one bloody mistake i made"Bill

Will turned his back on his father walking to were his car was parked starting the car the sequel of tires as the Roadrunner pulled away form the curb could be herd on the other side of London., It was about ten minutes to midnight when Will got back to the Sparrow's house slamming the driver side door shut Will walked up the stairs to his room he let a frustrated sight and ran hand though his hair.

The next morning Will was woken by someone continual banging on his bedroom door putting his head under the pillow.

"Rise and shine princess someone on the phone for yu some girl "Jack yelled from the other side of the door

"Fuck off Jack and leave me alone"Will yelled for under the pillow

But Jack didn't leave well either alone but keep banging on his friend's bedroom door

"I swear if you don't fuck off jack i come out there and kick your ass from here to next week"Will said

"I like to see yu try Turner"Jack said

"Don't bloody start that fucking shit with me Jack"Will said he herd jack laughing as he left

Might as well get up he though to himself before pushing himself off the bed he stumbled for about a minute or two he herd voice downstairs he had a very bad head ace the last thing he needed was Jack or someone else annoying the crap out of him.

About ten minutes later he walked more like stumbled down the stair and into the living room were Jack and his little brother Greg were watching some crappy movie witch didn't one bit slightly interest him and he had seen it like a million times any way he slumted down on own of the chairs he fell asleep about five minutes after he started watching it.

"Hey Jack did you hear Will come down stairs "Greg asked his older brother

"No why oh i see just leave him i wonder what time he got home last night"Jack said

"Why that i though he came home the same time as you did last night"Greg asked

"He said he was going to help Jed lock up for the night "Jack said


	9. In Her Eyes

London 2010

Will sat in his room with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass,.Jack was beginning to worry Will hadn't come out of his room since last night.,What happened last night was well he didn't know what happened he walked into Will's room to find a half empty bottle of tequila and his friend past out he herd a knock on the front door,he walked down the stairs to the front door he opened it to see Elizabeth.

"Hey Jack is Will around i went to the garage and he wasn't there do you know were he is "Elizabeth said

"Yea Will's here past out in his room with a half empty bottle of tequila"Jack said

just as Elizabeth was about to answer the person in question came down the stair past the front door,.Will didn't even noticed that she was there he was too hung over t o noticed he had thrown up about five times in the last ten minutes he needed pain killers to get rid of the killer hangover that was pounding his head .

After having some painkiller his head start not pound as much as it had five minutes ago he noticed that Elizabeth was there he held his head in his hands groaning in frustration .

"Have fun last night Will"Elizabeth asked

"I would tell you if i could remember"Will said

_Flashback the night before_

_Will was working late at the garage trying to fix a Porsche 911 with a clucking nosie in the gearbox and engin he was coverd in oil and grease the car needed a new gear box engin and transmission he could bet the guy was going to be real pleased with the bill. _

_He herd someone walk in to the garage he looked up from the engin and turned to face the person in question who was the guy who had adopted his sister he didn't rightly remember the guys name._

_"Your William Turner Lily's older brother "the guy asked _

_"Yea i'm her older brother whose asking "Will said_

_"Mitchel Harris the apodtion agenice said you got out about six weeks ago"the guy said _

_End of Flashback_

"That doesn't explain the half empty bottle of tequila Will "Jack said

"The guy said that the mother fucker of a social worker said i was unfit to look after my little sister"Will said

"And over that you piss drunk about"jack said

"No that's not it i'm not aloudy to see Lily until they see fuckin fit that i'm able to see or talk to my own fucking sister at all"Will said

"Isn't there anything you can do about it they can't just judge you because you've been in prison you've changed since then"Elizabeth said

"There's nothing i can do but wait until they say i can see her or when my parole is done " Will said

Later that night at the club it was about eight the band had been playing since six.

"I wrote two song deacated to a very spiecal someone the Can't Stop This Thing We Strated"Will said

You might stop a hurricane  
Might even stop the drivin' rain  
You might have a dozen other guys  
But if you wanna stop me baby - don't even try  
I'm goin' one way - your way  
It's such a strong way - let's make it our way

Can't stop this thing we started  
You gotta know it's right  
Can't stop this course we've plotted  
This thing called love we got it  
No place for the brokenhearted  
Can't stop this thing we started - no way  
I'm goin' your way!  
You might stop the world spinnin' round  
Might even walk on holy ground  
I ain't Superman and I can't fly  
But if you wanna stop me baby - don't even try  
I'm goin' one way - your way  
It's such a strong way - let's make it our way

Can't stop this thing we started  
You gotta know it's right  
Can't stop this course we've plotted  
This thing called love we got it  
No place for the brokenhearted  
Can't stop this thing we started - no way  
I'm goin' your way!

Oh - why take it slow  
I gotta know  
Nothing can stop this thing that we got

"The next song is With Arms Wide Open"Will said

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

_[Guitar Break]_

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open


	10. Chapter 10

London 2010

Sweat ran down his face as he pulled at the gear box. His muscles clinched and strained as he pulled the gearbox out from under a 98 BMW .Wiping the sweat from his eyes with a rag from the back pocket of his coveralls. He was the only one in the garage typical. Will thought to himself as he picked up the broken gear box. He walked out to the back of the garage.

Jack walked into his father's garage it was strangely quite usually. Will had his crap music blaring at max volume. Elizabeth walked behind Jack into the garage, Will rolled out from under the BMW standing up he bent down to look at the engine.

"Hey Will you know were my dad's at "Jack asked

"He was in his office last time i checked "Will said

"Thanks mate "Jack said before heading off to his dad's office just leaving Will and Elizabeth

Will looked over the engine the second time, Jack watched his best friend for a moment before turning his attention back to what his dad was saying.

"Hey Will my dad wants to talk to you "Jack said ducking his head out of the office door

Will dropped the wrench in his hand, wiping his hand on the rag he walked into Teagans office.

"What's up jack said you wanted to talk to me about something "Will said

"A social worker rang me today said something about having an interview with you about your sister"Teagan said

"When is the interview "Will asked

"Tomorrow at ten"Teagan replied

"Thanks "Will said and then walking out of Teagans office and back over to the BMW

Will shock his head at his best friend trying to chat up a girl had brought her car to get fixed. Jack felt like killing his best friend right now he hadn't noticed that his girlfriend was there. Getting up from his seat Jack walked over to the Porse 911 that Will was fixing. Will was going to kill the person in question who had kicked him. Rolling out from under the Porse he stood up to face Jack.

"What Fuck do you want Jack "Will said

"If you hadn't noticed that your girlfriend is here or are blind as well as dumb "Jack snarled

"As you like to put Jack if i had known she was here i would talk to her" "But as see your too stupid to tell me she was her "Will spat back

"Hey you two if going to have punch up do it out the back not in front of women "Teagan snapped from his office

"Doesn't matter I'm going for a drive to cool off "Will snarl as he pushed past Jack and left the garage?

"Jack what fuck was that about "Elizabeth said

"Nothing "Jack lied

"It wasn't nothing Jack, why was Will that pissed off at you"Elizabeth snarled

Will roughly opened the drives side door of the Roadrunner. The sequel of tires and smoke could be seen coming from the roadrunner. "What fuck was it to Jack about him and Elizabeth it wasn't any of Jack's fuckin business anyway "He thought to himself as he pulled up back up at the garage

The girl that Jack had been talking to before shit had hit the fan was still there and Jack was failing miserable at chatting her up. Will noticed that Elizabeth had left he went back to the BMW he had been fixing.

"I see your friend is back "the girl Kelly said

"Excuse me for a minute "Jack said

"What do you want know jack "Will said not looking up from the engine

"Look mate i was way out of line about you and Liz it isn't out of my business "Jack said

"Yea you were way out of line so are you going to say sorry or were you trying to say sorry then "Will said

"Yea I was trying to say I'm sorry mate "Jack said

"Well you forgiven then "Will said laughing to himself

Later that night Will and Jack were heading the bar were they always went every Friday and Saturday nights.

"You and your band playing tonight "Jack asked

"Yea why you asking "Will said

"Look Ana Maire coming to the bar with her new called boyfriend "Jack said

"And you want me to beat the shite out of him or talk some sense into her to take you back "Will asked

"Either one it's up to you to choose between which one "Jack said as they walked in to the bar

"Alright i see you after the show "Will said as walked towards the door to the back stage

Jack watched as his best friend head back stage to talk with his around he spotted Ana Marie with her new boyfriend Greg.

About ten minutes later the band walked out on to the stage.

"First song we're going to play tonight is Better than drugs "

Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind

You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain

How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

You're better than drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high

You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high

Feel you when I'm restless  
Feel you when I cannot cope  
You're my addiction, my prescription  
My antidote

You kill the poison  
Ease the suffering  
Calm the rage when I'm afraid  
To feel again

How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

You're better than drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high

You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high

How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
You're the strength of my life

You're better than drugs  
Your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high

You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high

Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high

Feel your every heartbeat  
So you come to get me high  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high  
To get me high

"The second song is for a friend of mine who has known nothing but heartbreak Nothing last forever"

It is so easy to see  
Dysfunction between you and me  
We must free up these tired souls  
Before the sadness gets us both

I tried and tried to let you know  
I love you but I'm letting go  
It may not last but I don't know  
Just don't know

If you don't know then you can't care  
And I show up but you're not there  
But I'm waiting and you want to  
Still afraid that I will desert you

Everyday with every word whispered  
We get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
But nothing last forever but be honest, babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way

A web that's warm with memories  
Can heal us temporarily  
The misbehaving all it makes  
The ditch between us so damn deep

Built a wall around my heart  
Never let it fall apart  
Strangely I wish secretly  
It won't fall down while I'm asleep

If you don't know then you can't care  
And I show up but you're not there  
But I'm waiting and you want to  
Still afraid that I will desert you, babe

Everyday with every word whispered  
We get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
But nothing last forever but be honest, babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way

But we have not hit the ground  
Doesn't mean we're not still falling  
I want so bad to pick you up  
But you're still too reluctant to accept my help

What a shame  
I hope you find somewhere  
To place the blame  
But until then the fact remains

Everyday with every word whispered  
We get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
Nothing last forever, but be honest, babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way

Everyday with every word whispered  
We get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
But nothing last forever, but be honest, babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way

"Next song is Falling Inside The Black"

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time  
I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
'Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone

I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering

Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire  
Don't leave me alone 'cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone

I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?

Falling inside  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
Falling inside the black


	11. The Angle of Death part 1

London 2010

Will walked thought the doors of the Faithful Bride. Walking down the street he heard a scream from the ally way next to the club. Will looked towards the alleyway grabbing his gun from the back of his jeans. Cocking the pistol he walked into the alleyway he herd an iron bar being hit against the side of the alleyway.

Turning to face none other than Norringtion and his side kick Tucker Johnson and few others of Norringtion Jock strap buddies.

"You want something Norringtion that you need five of your buddies to beat a guy up for what telling your girlfriend that she deserves better" Will snarled

"Why would I care about that slut" James Spat

"I would watch what you say about her "Will warned

"Or what you'll beat the crap out men there's six of us and only one of you" James sneered

"I've got nine bullets in this gun you've got iron bars and baseball bats "Will replied

Will turn his head towards the group behind him one of them went to strike him. Being in prison for five years had taught him a lot. Ducking under the blow from the iron bar. Reaching for his knife one of the attacker behind him hit him across the back of the head.

Will stumbling from the blow to the back of his head. Tucker hit him with a baseball bat on his back repeatedly. James kicked him in the stomach four or five times. He groaned he could hardly move. Tucker hit him in the stomach with an iron bar and a baseball bat. Blood ran down his face from the grimace wound on his head.

Will lay motionless in alleyway were he had lain since the attack. Sam one of the security guards was walking past the alley when he saw a bloody figure laying in the alley.

Walking closer to get a better look at who it was he turned the bloody person over.

"Jed "Sam yelled from the alleyway

"What is it Sam "Jed asked

"It Will he been beaten an inch within his life "Sam said

"Who would do this to a person "Jed Asked?

"There's only one person, i could think have that would something like this" Sam snarled

"And would that be" Jed asked

"Norringtion" Will weakly spoke

"How many of them were there Will? Sam asked

"There were six of the bastards" Will weakly said

About half an hour later Will was taken to the hospital. Jack had begun to worried when Will had not come down for breakfast it was Monday it was a school day. Jack remembered his mother dropping the phone when someone had called saying Will was on the way to the hospital. Jack sat with his brother and sister in the waiting room. Ana Marie and Elizabeth waited at the front of the school for Will and Jack. It was nearly 9AM were the hell were they. Ana Maire's phone went off. It was jack.

"Sparrow where the hell are you "Ana Marie snarled

"Ana I'm at the hospital "Jack replied

"What the hell are you doing at the fucking hospital "Ana Snapped?

"It's Will Norringtion and his buddies paid him a late night visit" Jack said

" What did they do to him Jack" Ana asked

"Beat him an inch within his life with iron bars and baseball bats" Jack said

"Were is he now " Ana Asked

"Still in surgery at the moment, look don't tell anyone" Jack sadly said

"What about Elizabeth, Jack she going to find out she needs to know" Ana said

"Alright tell her" "But I'll be at school around 1 in the afternoon" Jack said

"Alright Jack" Ana said

Ana hung up the phone turning to look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at her friend who had tears in her eyes.

"Ana, what is it" Elizabeth asked

"It's Will. He's in hospital" Ana said

"What happened" Elizabeth asked

"Norringtion and his buddies attacked him last night" Ana sadly spoke

"Does Jack know how badly injuries he is" Elizabeth asked

"No he doesn't know how badly injured he is, all Jack said was that, Will's still in surgery"" Ana said

Jack sat with his mother and father in the waiting room with Will's dad. The surgeon walks into the waiting room.

"You're all here for William Turner i take it" the doctor said

"Yes we are" Emma said

"How bad is he Doc" Jack asked

"Well he was in a very bad way when he arrived he had internally bleeding from the liver. His right lung had collapsed. His rib cage was servilely damaged with four broken ribs. His shoulder blade was broken with his collar bone as well. His spin was very badly bruised." The doctor said

"Is he in a coma or is he alright"Bill asked

"He isn't in a coma he in stable condition. There no sighs of brain damage. The doctor replied

"What about his spine you said it badly bruised is there signs of him being in a wheelchair" Teagan asked

"We want no until both the bruising and swelling goes down "The doctor said before leaving

Later that day Jack drove to the school to tell Ana and Elizabeth how Will was. It had nearly broken his heart to see his best friend like that. Jack saw Norringtion talk or mostly bragging to his friends about what he did to Will. Ana looked up to see Jack walking towards them.

"Hey Jack you seen Will today" Joel asked

"Yea I've seen him. Lying in a fucking hospital bed beaten an inch within his life thank to your fucking brother" Jack snapped

"How bad is he Jack" Ana asked

"He's got a broken arm and shoulder blade. His rib cage is servilely damaged. He took a heavy knock to the head and the back." Jack sadly said

Jack's car pulled into the hospital's car park. Ana and Elizabeth had insisted on coming to see him. The three of them walked towards his room. Jack opened the door to Will's hospital room. Ana and Elizabeth looked into see a bruised and battered Will. Ana noticed that Elizabeth had tears in her eye she also had tears in her eye who could do this to a human being let alone a person like Will. Who undouble had a heart of gold which he gave whole heartedly to anyone?


End file.
